DE 10 2007 017 427 A1 discloses a motor vehicle with a water box, a water box cover and a panel, which closes a cut-free region of an end wall at front from above in order to prevent engine vapors from flowing into a passenger compartment. The water box cover includes a channel, which extends over the entire width of the vehicle and is dimensioned such that it can take up all of the water flowing down from a windscreen even with a rainfall amount of 20 liters/(m2·min).